Achievement Without Direction
by xLovexbunnyx
Summary: First Pokemon fanfic! It is a combination of Kanto, Johto, and Sinnoh! With a made up Region of my own! With a oc of a team as well! with gym badges, cities towns, characters and gym leaders and Elite Four!


**A/N: OK! I had an idea, and thought I would try it out! My sister added a bit to it as well, helping me create this potential series! I hope you enjoy!**

No one knew how vulnerable I was. I was getting my tarter today, and had no experience. My sister, Marion had much more, but shes cruel to many Pokemon. She's my twin, she joined Team Violet in hopes to be rich and have rare Pokemon, and become a very powerful trainer. Now, if I followed her it would be Gywnth and Marion, Twin Violet members, but she doesn't let me in on her secret plans. She started as a admin with a Zubat at 13; when she ran away, that's why my mother doesn't want me getting a Pokemon. She grew more with better Pokemon. She is now 17, how did a 13 year old get such a high honor?

I walked up the glossy marble stairs of my uncles lab. I was so lost in thought, about my sister, I almost walked into the glass doors.

'Deep breaths, Gywnth this is it. Your first Pokemon!'

"My darling niece! Come in! I have your Pokemon right here." He jestered towards the table.

I jogged to the round, blue tinted table. There was ten Pokeballs resting on top! I smiled in anticipation, of what was being held inside.

"Oh, Uncle Everett! Which one can I have?"

"Which one? Hmm all of them of course." He shrugged, as if it was no big deal. He walked away, stepping behind the table.

My jaw practically hit the floor. Shocked and thinking he made a mistake.

"These Pokemon are for rangers, they contain the four starters of Kanto, the three of Sinnoh and Johto. Pikachu is a shiny, registered of course. I want you to work under my Inclu Region Rangers, to stop Team Violet, from dominating the world. Yet, I do want you to participate in the Inclu League, fight against the other Region Champions and become Pokemon World Champion of these four Regions!

"Uncle Everett...this is such an honor, but doesn't it seem too much of a challenge for me?"

"Gywn I watched as you grew, even without Pokemon, you still seem like a natural. I want you to become a Master Trainer and Ranger. I know it seems like a big responsibility, but I know you can do it. The Regions need you."

A beautiful, young woman spoke from a chair, startling me.

"Gywnth, I think you should accept. We need more rangers, to help around and help gather Pokemon, for research." She smiled, pushing up her glasses. Her blonde hair matched her brown eyes.

"Professor opal...Uncle Everett...I accept, this responsibility. I will not challenge those unless provoked."

"Which is what I wanted to make clear, only use your Pokemon for good. If in a Gym Battle, only use a minimum of three Pokemon, but no more then six. Just to keep things fair. You may have all of your Pokemon with you. Remember what I said about Gym battles. Also, I suggest having one Pokemon out by your side, while walking. They are in their second evolutions. They were caught that way, but Pikachu was breed as a shiny, somehow. I am counting on you, to make them as strong as possible.

"Uncle..this is an honor. Thank you, I will work my hardest."

"The Rangers have a uniform. Black and orange. I left it with your mother. Also with all the gear you will need and explanations on how they work and what they are. Check in with me every once in a while, I am the leader of the Rangers and need you for errands and missions. Our Main HQ is here. Stations are on routes, and there are a few headquarters in the big cities, like Soaring Skies City. Crunchs City, and also Streamfall City. Now run along, and go say Good-bye to your Mother."

"I understand, Uncle."

I bowed and he handed me a bag filled with the Pokemon, I will be using. I got chills, this was the most exciting day of my life.

I descended down the stairs of The Everett Lab. I took a glance at a handsome boy, with kind blue eyes. His hair was a dark brown, but short. He stared at me and spoke like a gentlemen.

"Hello, may I ask your name?"

"My name is Gywnth, is that a hint of a British accent? I heard people from Johto have it." He chuckled, and smiled as he put his hands in his blue jeans.

"Why yes, I do have an accent. Now on another note, is there a Professor Opal, inside?"

"Yes, she is inside. I must be going, I have to get back to my mother. Good-bye, Sir!" My ear burned as he looked me up an down. I dressed like a child, in pink dresses, and black flats, and bows in my hair. I was embarrassed as this was the first time a boy spoke to me.

"Good-bye, Gywnth." He bowed and took hold of my hand, as he laid a light, kiss on the back. I blushed even harder and scurried away like a Ratatta.


End file.
